Must Stand
by Mouth2mouth
Summary: A passing of a team member leaves Abby in the lab and leave McGee wanting to be her knight in shining armour. GABBS and MCABBS.
1. We All Fall Down

A/N - This is my first ever NCIS fanfiction. I would like to apologize for any OOC, it was intented. I've only seen the show twice and I think I have an idea of where these characters stand and are like. I would really appreciate and constructive cristism that you may have. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Must Stand.

Chapter One - We All Fall Down

Her hair hung over her shoulders shadowing her face. Her hands covered the rest. Why did she have to wait so long to tell him her feelings, what she wanted for life.

"Abby?" McGee stood there in a black suit. "Are you ready?" He walked over to the black hair lady and knelt down to her level. "He was a good man. We all are going to miss him, some more than others." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should get you home." He helped her to her feet. "Do you want to press the button?" Her hand moved away from her face to press the up arrow.

"He's…" McGee caught a glimpse of how passionate her emotion was. "dead." McGee wrapped his arms around her. She tried hard to hide the redness in her eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid." McGee knew that she wasn't scared. He also knew that she was Abby and Abby contained a bunch of different emotions. The elevator doors opened.

"I'm…" Her voice trailed off again. "Can I stay in here for a while?" McGee didn't say anything. He pressed his back against one of the three walls and slowly slid down.

"I'm not leaving you, not now." He smiled and wrapped his right arm around her for support.

"He use to do that." Abby allowed more tears to flow. "He use to do a lot for me." McGee knew already but didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should get you home."

"I can't." There was a time when he had come over. It was the night of confessions.

"Then we'll stay here till you can." He pulled her closer.

"Thank you." She placed her hands around her knees.

"Abby, everything is going to be okay." The words came out of his mouth but he didn't believe. The job was going to be completely different with out him. Completely different. Bad enough that had to lose the director but now, now that lost the heart, soul, and most importantly the glue that kept the team at ease with one another.

Right now McGee had to be strong, had to be strong for her and be strong for himself.

"Why do the people we love have to die?" Abby looked at an empty tile.

"So they can move on and be with the ones that they loved and that loved them." He smiled. "He gets to be with his wife and daughter."

"Mhmm." Abby didn't want to think of Gibbs being with his true love, the one he married. "McGee?"

"Yeah?" His voice was low but audible.

"Can we go back to your place?" Abby made eye contact for the first time that evening.

"Yeah, yeah, come on lets get going." McGee stood up and finally pressed the button the lobby button.


	2. Dreams of Truth

"You can have my bed, I'll see on the couch." McGee led her to his bedroom. "Do you want anything to sleep in? Or are you going to sleep in the clothes you have on?"

"What did you have in mind exactly?" Abby tried to smile. It was hard for her to smile. Gibbs always brought out her best smiles.

McGee went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of plaid pyjama pants and a NAVY t-shirt. "These." He tossed them on the bed beside her.

She sat on the bed until he left and changed into the clothing that he provided. She never thought she would end up at his house under these terms. Abby had a dream once that she and McGee had a fling, the two computer nuts have a night together. She realized that it would never happen, not just because he was Mac man and she was a PC girl.

"_Gibbs?" Abby smiled. "I'm so happy to see you." She flung her arms around him._

"_I can't stay. I only came here to tell you something." Gibbs gave her a kiss on her forehead._

"_And?" She looked at him intently._

"_You are a wonderful girl Abs but you can't become overly emotional over the situation, you need to be tough for yourself and be able to move on. I'm more than happy now, we had something but now I'm with my family." Gibbs gave her another kiss on her forehead._

"McGee. McGee wake up." Abby slightly shook the tall man. "Come on." Abby's eyes were damp from the tears she had been crying.

"What?" McGee woke up nippy. "Sorry, is everything okay?" he waited for his eyes to come into focus.

"I can't sleep." Abby rolled herself into a sitting fertile position.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" He swung his legs off his couch. "Glass of milk, water, beer?" he rubbed his eyes before standing up.

"Beer." McGee thought that maybe he should have given it to her earlier, before they both tired to sleep. He opened his fridge and grabbed a Budlight from the cheesebox. His Kenmore microwave clock said it was 3:23, they had gotten a few hours of sleep.

"What's on your mind?" McGee sat back down and Abby sat beside him.

"Gibbs." McGee realized it was a stupid question.

"I'm sorry if I'm not good at this. I haven't had much experience." He tried so hard to smile at himself but it was the truth he wasn't very good at consoling those he cared very much about.

She responded to his question by leaning into him. "He came to me in a dream and told me that he was happy." She laughed. "He told me that he was with his family now. I'm suppose to be happy that he is with them, I should be but…" Abby's voice lost audibility.

"You can't because his with someone else." McGee knew how she felt, when he heard that Gibbs and Abs were something his heart broke into millions of pieces. Tony mocked him and received dirty looks from Ziva. The only person that seemed to understand his pain was Duckie. It wasn't like he could go to Gibbs or Abby and tell them how he felt. Duckie was there for him to talk and tell him the truth.

"McGee you're a good friend, you're really easy to talk too." Abby smiled.

"You too."

"Can you promise me something?" Abby looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, anything."

"Never let me date someone from work again." McGee waited for a minute before he responded.

"Promise." He knew that it was for the best that nothing ever came between them. The geek and the goth can't be together.

The End.

A/N Thank you for those that gave my first and probably last NCIS fanfic a chance. In totally I only have watched three episodes of the show and I find the chemistry between Abby and McGee to be electrifying, something about these two has me going with this show. I am beginning to watch it regularly. Thank you again and please leave a review so I know how I did.


End file.
